This invention relates to a permanent magnet actuator mechanism of the type described in my U.S. application Ser. No. 09/802,423 filed Mar. 9, 2001. In particular, the subject matter of this application relates to a valve unit having a permanent magnet actuator mechanism for displacement of a valve member between an open position and a closed position. The dual-magnet valve unit of this invention is fluid driven and includes an outer casing or housing such that the valve unit is a compact, self-contained unit that can be incorporated in a variety of applications requiring an on-off valve.
In operation, a first permanent magnet member co-acts with a second permanent magnet member in a master/slave relationship. The permanent magnet members in certain embodiments are positioned with the magnet members in mutual magnetic repulsion wherein displacement of one of the permanent magnet members automatically effects opposite displacement of the other of the permanent magnet members. In displaceable embodiment the magnet members are positioned in mutual attraction wherein displacement of one of the permanent magnet members automatically effects displacement of the other of the permanent magnet members in the same direction.
In a basic system the use of mutually displaceable permanent magnet members enables one of the permanent magnet members to be isolated by a barrier from the other permanent magnet member. This relationship is ideal where it is desired to isolate a fluid or gas from external contamination. In such a situation the displaceable valve member may be contained in a fluid conduit and magnetically displaced by the displacement of an external permanent magnet member external to the fluid conduit.